Forlorn Promises 孤独な 約束
by Neurotic-Canuck
Summary: Hitsugaya is sent to England to investigate the reports of Hollow attacks to the 'magic users' as well as the disappearance of the Squad 5 captain who was sent there before and now is gone. Redo of 'The Mystery of Hogwarts' Chapter 5 updated!
1. England and Matsumoto

**Hey guys! Welcome to our redo of "The Mystery of Hogwarts" We know we've upset a few people**

**(Kuroneko: *snort* A few people my ass! god they basically bombarded us with PM's! And how'd someone get my e-mail!)**

**ignore her ranting, she's been like this ever since I won the poll for our Yugioh/Harry Potter crossover**

**(Kuroneko: Shut up!)**

**Anywho DISCLAIMER: 3 WORDS! DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

**Now to the story!YAY!  
**

* * *

**Forlorn Promises**

**Chapter One: England and Matsumoto**

**Authoresses: BakaKitsuneKYA, Kuroneko**

**Crossover: Bleach/Harry Potter**

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku Fukutaichō of the 10 division raced quickly down the wooden floors, on lookers drooled at the sight of the 'angel' dashing off with the heaven gifted cleavage bouncing up and down to their wildest dream. She skimmed to a corner and in the distances she saw her target, a bright and big smile erupted from her plump pink lips and dashed crazily to a certain white haired taichō with a glimmer in her electric eyes.

"Taichō!" She squealed as the young captain turned to face his doom…her boobs of death

Her arms spread out and quickly surrounded the poor boy before pulling him in to what he called a 'Death hug'. Her oversized assets blocked the air path for the captain and her arms pushed him deeper, his arms swung in an immature manner as he shouted in her breast. She ignored his commands of detachment and snuggled her face to his pointed snow-white hair, she giggled slightly as her taichō's words tickled her cleavages. She began swinging him side to side, his feet just grazing the wooden floor.

"I missed you so much taichō! You know how boring it is here! Why did you leave" she pouted,

The white haired boy shouted but muffled cries was all the woman heard, he was about to lose his last breath when he heard a voice,

"Matsumoto-fukutaichō I think you should let go of Hitsugaya-kun now" A soft voice said from behind the woman.

Matsumoto looked over her shoulder to spot the 13th division taichō smiling pleasantly as if what he was seeing was a normal thing. Matsumoto pouted but listened to him since he was a captain after all and released her gasping taichō.

"You should be more careful with him Matsumoto-chan, he just got back from the human world and he _is_ still just a boy" the 13th division taichō warned earning himself an angry glare from the younger captain.

"Hai, Ukitake-san," she sighed, "But taichō just disappeared and I got worried, he was gone for such a long time" she pouted then turned to her captain who was now dusting his haori while staring angrily at his fukutaichō.

"I've been gone for 5 god damn hours Matsumoto!" he retorted angrily,

Matsumoto shrunk behind the other white haired captain that was way kinder and held on to his haori with a frightened face.

"Now, now Hitsugaya there is no need of shouting. We know that whatever you did in the human world was of great importance," Ukitake said in a calm voice then looked over his shoulder to Rangiku, "If you don't mind Matsumoto-chan I need to talk to your captain for a while okay"

Matsumoto sighed but nodded, she looked over at her dagger-glaring captain before decided to get the hell out of there as quick as she could. Hitsugaya muttered something darkly under his throat and Ukitake just chuckled as Matsumoto raced off, he turned his attention back to the younger captain with a pleasant smile.

"So did you and Ichigo's little sister win the game of soccer?" he asked innocently

There was a silence between both captains, Hitsugaya stared at Ukitake and the older man just smiled. After a while Hitsugaya reluctantly answered

"Yes" was all the young captain said with a grunt and crossing arms,

Jushiro had known about the soccer competition that Ichigo's sister had been bugging Hitsugaya to help out on. He was actually surprised that the younger captain would agree into playing that strange human game…after a very long talk that is… well more of an annoy-the-short-sprout-to-play kind of talk.

"Then Congratulations for your victory! I've just got the perfect gift for this special day!" Jushiro smiled then reached under his over sized sleeves

Hitsugaya knew what was he going to do but before he could reject, a pile of sweets were placed in his arms, he tried balancing them as the older captain placed on last box at the top.

"There that should keep you busy till next week" Jushiro's voice muffled from the wall of sweets and patting the top of Hitsugaya's outburst hair just over the pile.

_[More like a year]_ The irritated captain thought as he heard the footsteps of Ukitake move away but then stopped,

"Oh yes, I almost forgot! The head-captain wants to see you," He added before walking away.

"Great" he muttered and sauntered over to his office.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou captain of the tenth division shuffled down the halls to Yamamoto's office, the soul reapers that he passed by bowed and greeted him in respect. He only nodded at them with a quick glance and hurried along. After a few minutes he had arrived at his destination, he was about to knock when the door flew open by its self.

He took a step back then tilted his head up to see lieutenant Sasakibe at the door, his monotone eyes lowered itself to Hitsugaya's height and with a scrunch of his nose he stepped aside and gestured the young captain to enter. Hitsugaya grunted and walked in, a burst of strong spiritual power hit him as he stepped it was Yamamoto-soutaichō power no doubt about it.

"Hitsugaya-san" an old voice boomed from in front of him

Hitsugaya looked up to be greeted by the head captain himself, sitting on his chair as how a king would be seen sitting upon his throne. The old man's squinted eyes locked into the teal eyes of the young soul reaper. Hitsugaya bowed stiffly before straightening back,

"Yamamoto-soutaichō you asked an audience with me" Hitsugaya asked in a loud calm voice.

The elderly man reached for his staff and placed it in front of him then placed both hands on the top, he leaned on it and got up from his seat slowly.

"Yes, there has been a great disturbances at a place in the living world known as London, England. I would like you to investigate the problem" Yamamoto answered in a slow pace yet so demanding at the same time,

"What kinds of disturbances have been active in England sir?" Hitsugaya asked, his attention was drawn back to Sasakibe who now stood beside him and answered his question.

"There has always been a disturbance in that place, weak spiritual pressure has often been reported there" Sasakibe said and reached into his robes to take out a file.

Hitsugaya took a quick glance at the folder before returning his eyes at Sasakibe, the mustached man opened the file and flipped through the pages.

"For some time the information I will be revealing to you have only been restricted to only a number of people throughout the Seireitei," Sasakibe continued

"But now we have reason to believe that Aizen has discovered this information and will now use it against us" The Head captain spoke in a bitter tone

The name of the traitor stung and ran shivers through Hitsugaya's body, his brows knitted slightly as he balled his hands to a fist. He hated that man, for betraying them and what he did to a dear person to him.

"What information had he acquired?" Hitsugaya asked trying to calm his nerves without the notice of both men.

"Magic users, or as the living call them '_wizards'_ and '_witches'_. They were thought to be fiction until recent decades ago **(1)** we found of their hidden existence. They are humans with low spiritual power which they are aware of and use it to create magic"

"If I may be able to ask but why do you suggest that Aizen knows about them?" The youth asked as he shifted his weight on his feet

"Not long ago reports of Hollows attacking these _magic users_ have been given. It is not nature of Hollows to attack the living and so..." Sasakibe trailed off letting Hitsugaya answer his own question,

"Aizen is behind it," He muttered bitterly.

Yamamoto sat back down on his throne like chair catching both males attention,

"We have already dispatched a team from the 5th division. You will have to meet them in England but we do not know of their current location" Yamamoto said

"That last time they had reported back they were attacked, we want you to find them and gather the information they have gotten" Sasakibe instructed

Hitsugaya's mind went to remember the people in the 5th division; it was Aizen's former division and Momo's, Hitsugaya looked up

"Who had you send?" His voice raised in an alarm tone,

Sasakibe casually looked through his files and fingered the words,

"The new captain Kobayashi Fuyoko and 3 of her subordinates" he answered

A flash of relief flooded the captain's tense face and calmed.

"You are to leave tomorrow, understood" Yamamoto ordered

Hitsugaya clicked his heels together and nodded,

"Yes, soutaichō" and with a bow he left the room.

* * *

The teal-eyed youth walked down the halls, his fingers cupped his chin and his mind occupied with his new mission. Human Magic Users, it is the first that he had heard of them. Could it be possible for such a large number of humans have the ability to control reiatsu, in the exception of Ichigo and his friends. He rarely troubled himself with his mission until he is at the place but Aizen being involved, it was different. His deep train of thoughts was interrupted when he had reached his destination; he stood in front of a door and rapped at it gently.

The door slid slowly revealing a black haired woman, her hair braided unusually in front of her and her eyes soft misty blue eyes looked down to the captain.

"Unohana-taichō I was ju-" Hitsugaya started but was cut off by a smile appearing on the elderly lady's face

"Come in, she's still asleep but she looks like she maybe able to get up in a few more weeks" Unohana whispered whilst gesturing the captain in

Hitsugaya bowed slightly and instantly looked over to a sleeping figure in one of the beds, quietly he walked towards them to get a better look. She slept on her side, her hair tangled and slid down her light pale face as she took deep breaths. Her beautiful brown eyes disappointingly sealed away by her eyelids. Hitsugaya knelt down besides her and grasp her hand softly; she stirred slightly but did not wake. With his other hand he brushed away the strands of hair from her face,

"I'm going to be gone for a while Momo," he started then a smile appeared on his features for a fraction of a second, "be good"

Her fragile body snuggled deeper into her blanket and her hand flexed in his grasp,

_"mmm...hai...taichō...Aizen"_

His grasp softens and her hand gently returned back to her side as she snuggled once more. He stood up slowly, hands balled in a fist at both sides of his body as he made his way back out. Unohana-taichō who had respectfully stood by the door watched the boy walk pass her without a glance to her.

"Hitsu—"

"I'm fine" the young captain quickly, said before turning out to the corridors.

* * *

Hitsugaya sped through the wooden floor and wasted no time to return to his room, when he arrived he slammed the door open to be greeted by a surprised squeak and mysterious liquid spilled on his floor...again. His teal eyes snapped angrily towards the only other person in the room

"Matsumoto!" He growled in a deep, dark voice.

His lieutenant lay on the floor besides his couch, her bum up and her face engulfed by her over sized assets. 5 bottles of emptied sakē scattered on his floor and paper unorganized and splattered with sakē. His office was a disaster, it was as if a tornado had passed by but in this case it was Matsumoto, it was worst. He had spend hours in finishing all those stack of endless papers and cleaning his office from the last party that Matsumoto had thrown, there are still some stains on the walls from last time. Matsumoto looked up and gasped for breath having to suffer the suffocation of her breast as he did. For a second she looked at the growling captain of hers in shock then her expression changed in to shear anger.

"Taichō! How dare you try to kill me!" She pouted,

"What?" He snorted angrily, how was he trying to kill her? He just walked into the damn room!

She stretched her arm out and pointed at him with beady eyes,

"You scared me and used my breast to kill me!" she accused

His balled hands balled harder as his teeth gritted and his brows knitted together, a dark blue aura appeared surrounding him. The room grew eerie quiet and cold, puffs of white breath appeared from their lips and the temperature dropped down. Ice began to form on his walls and floor, freezing the spilled sakē. Matsumoto wrapped her arms around her and shivered not by the sudden coldness but by the murderous look in his eyes, it was like looked in to two teal pits of hell.

"Or maybe...my breast h-have a mind of its own and tried to kill me...yea... they must b-be really ang...angry cause they're s-so big! and...like boom!" she stammered making a sound effect showing how big they were, "Gotta go!"

She shouted then shunpo out of the -50 degree room without a second thought, the scattered paper swirled from the soft breeze she had left. Hitsugaya closed his eyes, the cold anger flooded his body and mind. He tried calming down, he really did but this is Matsumoto he was dealing with... he had to take offensive.

**~o.O.o~0~o.O.o~**

Jushiro walked through the halls, a soft smile planted on his face as he watched the sunset from behind the high walls of the Seireitei. But then he heard loud thudding footsteps; he looked over his shoulder to see Matsumoto running quickly like that morning. But happiness did not fill her face it was fear. He stood aside for her way, as she was about to pass by,

"Rangiku-chan? Such a quiet afternoon is it not?" He said trying to make a conversation

But rudely she dashed off madly; Jushiro tilted his head to the side in confusion. No one has ever left him without saying hello to him, or even responding to his question. A quick 'oh its lovely' or 'pretty' would have been a nice enough answer but she spoke none. How could she ignore, _the_ Ukitake Jushiro! What could have been so important that she igno-

"MATSUMOTO!"

oh...never mind, I guess he could make an exception if they were running for their life. The soft smile appeared on his face again as he returned to his stroll,

"Kami, I pray for you to help keep the soul society in tact tomorrow" he whispered.

* * *

Morning passed by quickly, the Serreitei was still thankfully okay only with the exception of the 10th divisions captains room still thawing out. The white youth began to button up his uniform that he had worn the last time he had visited the living world to masquerade as a 'high school' student. As he was about to put on his tie when a knock interrupted him. He let out an annoyed growl

"Come in" He called out and returned to fixing his tie.

The door slid open and an arm stuck out from the side waving a white handkerchief, Hitsugaya glanced over and sighed.

"Get in Matsumoto" he ordered harshly

Quickly his lieutenant entered and bowed deeply,

"Gomenasai Taichō, I promise I won't make you angr-ewwww what are you wearing captain?" Her apology became an disapproval to what he was wearing

He looked down at what he was wearing and thought it looked fine, it was in mint condition unlike hers. Matsumoto shuffled towards him and twirled him around with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ew, taichō this is so last mission! You have to wear something different...hmm," She snorted scratched her chin, "I know, be right back"

And thus she shunpo'ed away, Hitsugaya knitted his brows and straightened his shirt then glanced over to the mirror on the wall,

"What's wrong with this" he growled and pulled tightly on the tie to so closely choke himself.

Faint eerie giggles soon entered his ears followed by the running footsteps, the sound of skidding feet stopped from his door and slammed open. A big grin had ruptured on his lieutenant's face as she entered with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"I can not allow my captain to make a fool out of himself! So I want you to wear this!" she cheerfully said and shoved the clothes to his arms

"I will not" He retorted and pushed the clothes back to her arms.

She pouted at the sudden childish stubbornness of her captain,

"If you don't put this on I'll strip you and put it on you myself" she threatened,

Smiling wickedly at Hitsugaya sending shivers down his spine, which rarely happened. With a growl of defeat he snatched the clothes from her arms

"Out" he ordered

With a quiet victorious 'yes' Matsumoto skipped out of the room, and closed the door behind her. After a few minutes her captain stepped out with a deep frown on his face. He wore a camouflage shirt over his school uniform and a black coat over it, his pants not tight but not loose as well but was slightly big to his waist and so he had a black studded belt to hold it up. Uncomfortably he tugged on his coat, as he tapped his leather commando boots on the wooden floor

"Happy?" he asked

"Absolutely ecstatic!" she cried, "so cute"

Hitsugaya ignored her last comment and gathered his stuff before leaving his rented room till his room thaws out that is. He and Matsumoto made their way to the Senkaimon that had already been opened for his departing. Rangiku let out a sniffle as Hitsugaya checked to see if he had brought everything he needed, he was going to leave her again and this time it won't be for just 5 hours. She couldn't hold herself back anymore,

"Shiro-kun!" she whined and lunched herself to her captain and wrapped her arms around him and gave him her most passionate hug, "I'm going to miss you"

"L-let...g-g-go" he breathed out,

Sadly she let go of him and he just growled at her like an angry dog, before Matsumoto did something even more dangerous he decided it was the best time to leave...quickly. He walked into the Senkaimon as white light began to engulf him in their bright rays, Matsumoto waved goodbye

"Don't forget to write Captain, and don't worry I'll take good care of the out squad!" She shouted

and with that final message out of her mind her captain disappeared to the living world, at least he wasn't leaving convicted like last time. She straightened up, she had to try her best to take care of their squad for her captains' sake, she would try everything. And the first thing on her list was a SAKE PARTY! She smiled to herself and hopped away as the sadness left her mind.

* * *

The Senkaimon opened up silently in a deserted alley; the young captain stepped out his boots splashed in a tiny puddle that was conveniently located in front of the portal. He shot the puddle an angry glare and stepped out of it, then made his way out of the dark alley. As soon as he left the alley he was flashed by the glaring sun above causing him to wince but his eyes quickly adjusted to the bright lighting, people around him glanced over with distasteful looks muttering something in the lines of 'freak', 'teenagers', 'hooligan' in an abnormal accent which he had never heard of. All looking at his pale like complexion under the sun, his eyes a rather odd color of teal and his hair and outburst of abnormal sick white color. He let out a sigh and ignored their rude comment before walking away,

"Living world pest" he muttered and stormed away into the crowd...

* * *

**And that is the first chapter! Yay us! Finally! Sorry it took so long, but now its out. HAPPY SUMMER VACATION! YAHOO! But then next year I'm going to be in grade ten as the youngest student again and this time I'm in grade 10 pre-IB, stupid parents putting me in advance classes, I'M NOT SMART, Me ish no speaky engish! See i'm horrible at english...Ugh**

**But that's till next year...er in 3 months right now I need to enjoy my vacation...if my parents don't ruin it again! Kuroneko cannot comment right now, she's still busy with exams...she's in the Philippines so exams are longer I think.**

**(1): lol I just thought it was funny 'recent decades ago' oh yes that is very recent!**

**Senkaimon: It the portal that the soul reapers use to enter and exit the living world, Renji opened one up when he and Byakuya went to get Rukia.**

**Taichō**: **I'm sure you all know that taichō means captain**

**Soutaichō: That means Commanding Captain or Head Captain**

**Gomenasai: Sorry in a proper way**

**Shunpo: Flash step**

**K I thing that's all! Till next time! ^.^**


	2. Monkey see, Monkey kill

**Hey welcome to chapter Duex of our redo of "Mystery of Hogwarts" yay! Kuroneko could not come today to say anything cause she's in vacation at the beach! no fair TT^TT but she did tell me to tell you and I quote "Review or I'll haunt you when you sleep till you review" Please don't take that as a threat *sweatdrop* its more of an...er...an encouragement! ya and encouragement!  
lol**

**Anywho DISCLAIMER: 3 WORDS! DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

**Now to the story!YAY!**

* * *

**Forlorn Promises**

**Chapter Two: Monkey see, Monkey kill  
**

**Authoresses: BakaKitsuneKYA, Kuroneko**

**Crossover: Bleach/Harry Potter**

* * *

Through the still morning air the sound of a pebble skipping against the dirty pavement followed by the slow dragging of sneakers echoed loudly. The-boy-who-lived or otherwise known as Harry James Potter muttered darkly under his breath as he made his way towards the old abandoned playground with two heavy plastic bags in both of his hands. A cool morning breeze passed by him and played against his ruffled black hair, it lifted lone dark strands from his forehead revealing a strange lightning bolt-shaped scar. But even with the calming touch of the gentle air did not lighten up his foul mood. He let out an annoyed grunt and kicked the same pebble from before and followed after it.

"Stupid house with stupid locks and bloody keys!" He hissed angrily at himself as he pushed the playground gates open but slammed loudly on the metal fence.

His morning started as a bad one as well as an early one, and Harry hated early mornings. His aunt, Petunia had woken him up at seven in the morning to make him go to the story and by some random food, of course he had to do what his was told and went out still sleepy. He even wondered if there was a store that was open at that time. When he returned back to the house the door was locked and he had forgotten his keys but the worst part was no one was home at all. He could have sworn that he always had his keys in his pant pockets.

His uncle must have went to work early probably thinking that he might get a raise, his aunt might be somewhere in someone's house gossiping about others and Dudley...Dudley must be kicking cats with his gang of 'yes men'. But seriously, out at now 8 in the morning and at a Saturday as well?

He dropped both bags down on the dead brown-gold grass and sat down on his favorite alone/bored swing, its rusted chains squeaked to his slightest change of positions. It was no use to make such a fuss over it; he knew the Dursley's would blame his for his 'stupidity' of getting locked out of the house. He leaned back just a little so he doesn't fall off and sighed, his thought on how he wished that he could use his magic. Last year in Hogwarts Hermione taught him how to open locks with ease. But he knew he could not use magic out of Hogwarts because he was underage and the Ministry would get on his case.

"Bloody Ministry" and with that his dark muttering rants ended and he took in another breath and sighed out all the troubles that he could get out.

He would just have to put up with the rules of the ministry and his relatives for until the end of the month. Just thinking on about how Mr. Weasley would come to pick him up to watch the Quidditch world cup! Relief flooded him as a small smile appeared from his lips, just a few more weeks left before freedom from the Dursley but sadly that's a long time of waiting.

"Well, well, well look who's here? Lock out Potter?" An oh-too familiar voice sneered from in front of him,

Harry looked up to see his cousin Dudley and his gang of dimwits crowding in front of him and laughing like hyenas to every single word that leaves Dudley's mouth. Dudley stepped closer to Harry with a smirk on his face,

"Ain't it a little early for you guys to be beating on 6 years old's and kicking cats, heard your beddy time doesn't end till 2 in the afternoon" he shot back

The smile on Dudleys face shrank away as his eyes squinted with anger, but then relaxed to a know-at-all smile.

"Well, finally found a spine huh Potter? Who is the idiot you borrowed it from, or did you steal it?" Dudley said to which the hyenas snickered and 'ohhed'

"I think you would have noticed if I took it from you Big-D" Harry said but right after he did he regretted it came out

Dudley came closer in an alarmingly quick pace, the grass crunched under his sneakers then he pushed Harry off the swing set. Harry fell back first and his head bounced on the hard dirt, the swing swung around and almost got him on the face if he didn't duck down. The hyenas laughed again

"Ain't that tough now aren't you _Potter_" he laughed with the others,

Dudley lifted a foot up and Harry readied himself to be beaten up again, ugh! him and his big mouth. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the impact, but there was none. He did however hear Dudley scream followed by the earth quake slightly beneath him, he opened his eyes to see his cousin laying next to him as he rubbed the back of his head. For a second Harry thought Dudley actually lost balance because he was over weighted and fell till his cousin snarled angrily saying

"Who the bloody hell did that!"

Harry twisted around to see a soccer ball rolling to the gates, all eyes looked at the rolling ball till a foot was placed upon it and stopped it. Eyes looked up and they were greeted with cold teal ones...

* * *

When the head captain Yamamoto had told him that there were many weak presences of spiritual pressure around England Hitsugaya was skeptical at it at first. But now he felt them, many of them. It was incredible actually, not that he would be willing to admit that out loud, but he had never sense so much spiritual pressure from a group of humans though it was weak.

Right now the young captain stood at the tip of a tower from a bridge the humans lamely named 'The London Bridge'; originality must not be one of the best things for the people of London. He sat himself down and massaged his temples to take away the tiredness from his mind, it was his second day there at London and the stress of not doing anything was murdering him now. But then he looked out at the horizon he could see the golden sun rising up to the sky somehow it calmed him...slightly. From his position it seemed that the sun was coming out of the water, a soft gust of wind played with his coat, as he took in the silence of the morning, which he hadn't experienced, in such a long time.

With a sigh he reached into his pants pocket to retrieve a silver mobile phone that he had received from the head scientist Kurostuchi-san, he lazily flipped it open and instantly appeared the map of London, England. Small blue dots were scattered across the land that represents the small Reiatsu around the place, most dots he noted were oddly crowded together but others more separated. There were no sign of hollows anywhere though, neither are the energy of the missing team that was sent here ever since he got there yesterday. Could Aizen have taken them and told off the Hollows? Did he know he was coming?

_[I'll have to go to this people and see if a hollow might attack them]_ he thought, he rather run around the land instead of sitting down and doing nothing.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when one of the blue orbs began to blink; he turned his attention to it. Strange, none of the others were doing that. Without a second thought he got up and shunpo to the small community called 'Little Whinging'. As he sped to Whinging he glanced back to the blinking dot, it was growing. His eyes squinted slightly. He had never seen this before? But what puzzled him more is that as he drew closer he couldn't feel a difference of Reiatsu at all. Could the phone be broken? Either way he was still going to see what was going on. He pushed the phone into his coat.

After only a few minutes he had arrived, quietly he landed on top of a roof and looked around. The houses were practically identical give or take a few more satellites on other roofs and those creepy gnomes and flamingos on the lawns. The grass trimmed and the cars though different parked the same way. It was a typical human community everything eerily the same.

"Ain't that tough now aren't you Potter" A voice sneered from a distance,

Hitsugaya turned his eyes towards the sneering voice the echoed through the neighborhood to see a group of 5 laughing boys in and abandon looking playground. He tilted his head to the side a little to see another boy on the ground looking up at the plump boy in front of him.

The over-sized boy looked back at the laughing group then turned to the boy as he slowly lifted his foot to kick the defenseless boy. Now Hitsugaya would usually ignore getting in trouble in his missions especially from a group of idiot bullies like them but something in him told him to help just this once. Call it a gut feeling if you must...but not a softy, never a softy...

He spotted a soccer ball...I beg your pardon I meant he spotted a football **(1)** in one of the identical backyards, quickly he shunpo to take it and landed in front of the playgrounds open gate. The fat one was about to make his move but the young captain was quicker...way quicker. He dropped the ball in front of him and kicked it, the ball sped past the snorting group and hit the fat boy directly on the head. He lost his balance and tumbled down on the ground followed by the ground slightly rumbling. The ball slowly rolled back his way as the fat boy slowly got up and rubbed his head, which must really ache.

"Who the bloody hell did that!" his voice was angry, almost teary and accented.

Hitsugaya walked pass the gates and placed a foot on top of the ball to stop it from rolling, he already stole that from some kids yard he didn't want to lose it. He looked back up the gang to see them all looking at him with gaped mouths, as well as the bullied boy.

But the bullies did not interest him it was the victim that did, his eyes locked into those misty green ones from behind the boy's slightly cracked glasses. Then he spotted a scar on the boy's forehead hidden by strands of black hair, it seemed to resemble a lightning bolt. There was something about that boy and more specifically that scar on his forehead that unease the young captain.

Just then something vibrated in his pocket breaking his trance-like state, he reached in and grabbed his phone ignoring the growling bullies and the boy with the scar. He flipped it open and the map of England appeared but there were red blinking dots heading his direction, his eyes widened a fraction... Hollows, so they've finally appeared. The weariness in him finally disappeared to the thought of finally being able to do something; He turned to leave and almost forgot about the kids till the fat boy's annoying voice ringed to his ears.

"Where do you think your going freak?" he taunted, "You ain't going no where without being taught a lesson"

The boy smirked and he and his gang moved forward towards him.

Hitsugaya grunted with annoyance, with one flowing movement he slipped his foot under the ball then kicked it upwards, with the same foot he extended it behind him the with force he kicked the ball aiming at the boys head. With perfect accuracy he hit him dead center and the human fell on the dirty ground, unconscious...he hoped. The boy's gang looked in awe then at the boy.

Satisfied with his results Hitsugaya turned and ran off but glanced one curious look back at the scared boy, their eyes met again. He had another feeling that the boy is going to be of great importance in the future, and with that final thought their eye contact broke as he ran pass the rows of houses.

Once he was out of their sight he shunpo onto the roofs while pulling out a candy dispenser from his pocket. Having no time to criticize the childish thing he swallowed one of the hard candy into his mouth. It only takes a fraction of a second to get out of his gigai, his spirit was literally pushed out of the body as the modified soul 'king' took his place. And so both boys ran side by side each other, the mod in Hitsugaya's human body while Hitsugaya in his comfortable captain robes.

_"Find a place to hide"_ he ordered the mod soul who nodded and changed directions.

There were five of them; he could sense the hollows spiritual pressure getting closer. Hitsugaya's arm reached to his sword strapped on his back and shunpo'ed closer to the hollows, which lead him into a forest. He kicked off the last roof and ran on the air, his teal eyes scanning the green trees for the hollow. There was a roar to his right he stopped and snapped his neck to that direction, eyes searching again then he felt one of them from behind,

_[A distraction]_ he thought

He unsheathes his sword and turned around quickly, the hollow perched above him with one arm ready to slash at him but the young captain was too fast. With one stroke of his zanpakutō through the hollow and it vanished with an eerie cry, the sound of something else cutting through air caught the attention of the captain the others are coming.

Three Menos, all growling and glaring through the holes of their mask, quickly surrounded him. A frown appeared on the captain's monotone face, he felt unchallenged by these weaklings. The three Menos closed in on him at the same time, their mouths open dwarfing the young captain. Simply Hitsugaya jumped out of their way then quickly cutting through their body, their figures paused for a few seconds probably noticing their cuts then slowly blood spurred from their wounds and they fell.

Hitsugaya re-sheathe his zanpakutō and watched as the hollows parts dispersed in the breeze, the white youth was disappointed none had given him the slights challenge at all. He had more trouble getting Matsumoto be try and be sober for a day than those hollows but then he remembered, there was five of them. He only defeated four, where was the last one?

And as if on cue a loud roar came from the dense forest, it was hiding. Hitsugaya shunpo into the forest and knelt on one of the branches. Everything grew silent, and the hollows energy dead down. Slowly he stood up and looked around, where had it gone?

"Avada Kedavra!"

At the corner of his eye he saw an ill green blast speeding towards him followed by a rushing noise, he back-flipped off the branch and watched it as dissolve into ashes. Who attacked him? He landed safely on the ground the dead leaves crunched to his weight never the less he made not a sound. But something else did there was the sound of footsteps running away from his direction, probably the thing that had attacked him with that green blast. He jumped back in the shadows of the leaves in a flash and listened to the crunching leaves that the thing was making as it ran off.

As he speed through the branches he finally caught up to the thing, its figure mimicked ones of a human. Cloaked in a long black robe and a pointed hood above its head hiding its face with the dark. In a flash Hitsugaya changed his direction and leaped out of the branch, he appeared in front of the cloaked figure causing it to stop. Still airborne he spun around with his left foot stuck out and kicking the person on the stomach and causing them to skip on the ground and smash into a trunk. Hitsugaya's hand quickly grasping his zanpakutō and pointed it at the person's neck when he reappeared in front of it. But when he got a better look at the person his eyes widened slightly, the person's hood had slid off to reveal a man, not a soul but an actual living man.

"A human" he muttered the words with disdain,

The man looked at him with the same confused look as he opened his bleeding mouth,

"I-impossible...a brat" he gasped in the same annoying accent as the fat boy

Hitsugaya growled and leaned closer and glared at the man,

"Your not dead...Who sent you? What is your objective here?" He barked in English

"Of course I'm not bloody dead! How could you still be alive after I hit you with the killing spell! **You** should be dead! What are you the bloody grim reaper!" the man spurted back; he didn't know how right he was.

_[Wait... He shot me with a spell?]_

Hitsugaya glanced down at the ground and spotted a stick beside the man, a wand...this man was a wizard. He looked back up at the man to ask another question when he felt a change in the air, he turned quickly to see a fist speeding towards them. Unable to grab the man Hitsugaya shunpo out of the way. The man screamed as he finally saw the fist; it opened up and grabbed the man tightly. The man fought and tried to loosen the hand around him but he was too weak and he was loosing oxygen fast.

Hitsugaya looked up it was a hollow but not like the Menos he defeated earlier, it's figure resembled one of a bulky humanoid with ill blue gray skin, its mask appears to be the skull of a wild cat. It was an Adjuchas, it roared loudly as it took its other hand and squeezed the wizard harder, the mans' face was filled with fear probably his thoughts filled with those of his death and how he will be ending.

Hitsugaya took out his zanpakutō and charged up at the hollow before he could kill the man, the hollow must have forgotten he was there because he took no notice of him as he sped in front of him, it did then noticed when he appeared and its arms were lashed by Hitsugaya and now bled and fell back screaming and watching his forearms fall on the ground. The Adjuchas growled angrily and snapped his head towards the captain. Its mouth opened wide and a light gathered from in front of his mouth, he was going to attack.

_"Die soul reaper pest"_ it yelled before releasing the cero

The captain was nearly hit feeling its heat radiating from his back as his jumped away in time, he rolled on the ground then quickly got back up. He placed both hands on the hilt of his sword as his eyes glowed blue as did the outline of his body; the temperature around him dropped and his zanpakutō grew cold,

_"Reign over the frosted heavens _Hyōrinmaru_!"_ he yelled

Ice ran from the hilt of his zanpakutō and when it reached the edge it continued to grow and spiral, the ice vibrated and an ice dragon was formed 'Hyōrinmaru'. It growled then sped towards the Adjuchas, coiling around it then when its ice skin made contact with the Hollows rotting one the hollow simply was devoured by ice. It stood their still and frozen till there was a crack that echoed in the silent forest and the Adjuchas shattered into fragments.

Hitsugaya's eyes hovered over the remains of the Hollow before placing his sword back into its cover strapped on his back. He kicked one of its shattered piece of its mask as he made his way towards the Aldjuchas forearms which contained the human wizard. The mans' eyes were closed but there was a pulse in him so he was still alive just unconscious, if he were dead then his soul would have been sitting besides his body all chained up.

He knelt down by the human and sighed, this means that he would have to wait till he wakes up to get some answers. Wasting no time Hitsugaya began to unwrap the hollows fingers from the humans body the pulled him out and leaned him on a tree. He stood in front of the unconscious man with his arms wrapped on his chest and his eyes glaring, as if the man would suddenly wake up if he continued this.

The forest was silent, with the exception of the wind brushing against the leaves of the trees but other else than that there was no sound even from the animals if there are animal living was wrong,

"Heh, they sent a kiddy!" A voice giggled

The young captain's eyes searched around for the source of the voice, his hand steadily reaching for his zanpakuto.

"Who's there? Show yourself" Hitsugaya ordered in a voice of authority

He was answered by silence, Hitsugaya growled under his throat and gripped tightly on the hilt of his sword. Suddenly he heard leaves shuffling from behind him and his attacker appeared. A blur jumped from the branches up in the sky and dived down, the sun was behind it making the captain squint unable to see them, the sound of metal rushing opposite of the winds direction did however told the captain that the person was attacking.

Hitsugaya shunpo'd away and as he did he saw the ground he was standing on blast from the impact of a weapon of sorts, he glanced over to where the human was luckily he was unharmed. Dust swirled from the crater he could make out the weapon retracting back, his eyes searching back in the sky for his enemy but they weren't there anymore.

A twinkle from the settling dust did catch his eyes just in time to see a metal 'rope dart' **(2)** speeding towards him, in a flash he took out Hyōrinmaru, the blades met with a loud clash. Hitsugaya twisted Hyōrinmaru around for the rope the dart was attached to would be wrapped around it and the enemy would not be able to attack again. He glanced down and noticed that if he had not been able to deflect that attack he would have been hit in the neck, a fatal and quick death.

"I missed" The voice sighed as the metal rope tugged on his zanpakutō

Hitsugaya gripped tightly to his sword till the tugging stopped, he then heard footstep and his foe revealed themselves. A girl with the appearance of a young child of 7 or 8 appeared, one hand gripping on the sharp metal rope while the other hand the rest of the rope circled around it. She wore a short white Hanfu **(3)** with light yellow hems, two chopstick stuck out from her bun up hair. Her skin was a dark tan such as Yoruichi's and her eyes a mix of gold and brown. A monkey skull was fitted properly on top of her head, the two large fangs piercing into her temples.

It was an arrancar, Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and watched the little girl smirk. Suddenly she tugged on her metal chain but Hitsugaya tugged back so she won't get it back.

"Oh poo, I'm stuck" she pouted but then smirked again,

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya demanded for an answer, the girl looked into his eyes and cracked another smirk

"I am the ninth and one of the members of the 1st trine, my name is Mingzhu nice ta meet ya" she answered

_[The ninth? Does that mean she's one of the new Espadas'. But what is the 1st trine?]_ he thought

"Lǎobǎn Aizen said they would send a duìzhǎng but you're just a kid" she pouted

"I am not a kid," Hitsugaya snapped, "And why are you here?"

Mingzhu tugged again this time stronger, the young captain almost lost his balance but he dug his feet in the ground. The girl smirked as if impressed showing her fang like teeth.

"I'm here because lǎobǎn said I has to distract the duìzhǎng" she simply said

Hitsugaya paused for a minute, she referred to him as a duìzhǎng and that she had to distract him but from what? As if Mingzhu had read his mind she pointed behind him and he looked back. There was another person their but their face he could not see because she held the Adjuchas mask, the one that he had defeated in front of her face. She disappeared with a buzz like sound and reappeared standing in front of the human; she was going to kill him.

Hitsugaya growled, he could not let her kill him or else he won't get answers. He tried to run to stop her but when he tried his zanpakuto was tugged back by Mingzhu, he glared back at her and she just smiled. Now he was the one that was caught, was this Mingzhu's true intentions from the beginning.

"You can't do anything little duìzhǎng, if you try to attack jiejie I would kill you" She grinned

Hitsugaya's face scrunched, she was right. Even if he used kido it wouldn't work, she was tugged on his sword was strong and he needed both hands to pull back.

_[Damn it]_ he thought

He looked back at the man and the arrancar standing in front of him, she unknown arrancar kicked on the man's leg and the man shudder slightly and began to stir, he was waking up.

"Get out of there!" Hitsugaya shouted

The man opened his eyes and looked at his direction unaware of the arrancar but then he saw her, he opened his mouth to scream but the arrancar had strike. Her hand pierced into his stomach, blood spewed from the new wound and from his wide mouth. His eyes wide open before drooping slightly, the arrancar retracted her bloodied hand out of the man stomach and stepped back as if to admire her work.

The mans' soul appeared a few second later, his hands around his stomach and his eyes shaking in fear. A chain was stuck on his chest but was not attached to his body, he could not longer return. He looked up and saw the arrancar turn her head slightly to his direction, he tried to crawl back but she grabbed his chain.

Hitsugaya's body twitched and his brows knitted together, he growled angrily at himself because he was just standing there doing nothing. He looked back at Mingzhu whose eyes were looking at him then at the soul then back at him. She tugged again as if reminding him to stay put.

When he heard buzz again from the other arrancar he turned, he saw the girl dragging the soul by the chain into a portal that had opened.

"Jiejie! No fair! You said I could feed the hollows next time" he heard Mingzhu yell

Feed the hollows? Roars were heard from the opened portal. It was a portal to Hueco Mundo, where all the hollows settle.

"No! Don't do it" Hitsugaya yelled as the girl pulled on the souls' chains to position him in front of the portal.

The girl turned her head to look at him but her face still hidden by the mask she held, even if he wouldn't see he knew she was smiling. And with that she pushed the soul into the portal and the portal closed behind him.

Hitsugaya glared at the arrancar and tugged on his sword, he untangled the chains from his sword not caring if Mingzhu will attack from behind. Anger fuelled him to kill the arrancar; he yelled a battle cry as he sped towards the unmoved arrancar. He was almost there but something caught around his ankles and pulled him down. It was Mingzhu, the dart had changed into a metal ball and now wrapped around his ankles. He looked back to see Mingzhu was no longer smiling. Her eyes soulless were filled with determination to kill. She pulled on the chains and began to drag him, she then pulled with strong force throwing him up in the air then slamming the captain to the ground.

The young captain groaned in pain and as he did he felt the chains around his ankle unwrap. He tilted his bloodied head to see Mingzhu reappear besides the arrancar with the mask and held on to her hand with man's blood. Her lips curled to a cunning smile before another portal appeared and both arrancars left.

He slammed his fist into the ground before his sight began to blur, he had failed to not only retrieve information but also save a soul. He groaned in pain again as he turned on to his back and faced the sky, the last thing he remember was a shadow shading the light from him and his own face looking at him with concern.

* * *

***Insert dramatic music here* BUM BUM DI DUM! Finally finished it. I know that it's not like "Mystery of Hogwarts" But its in the same track of it just different in a way. Cause most of the crossovers we read its practically the same so why not make it different right ^.^ This is also the longest chapter I wrote Ten PAGES YAY!  
**

**Please review and I'll give you a H.U.G! (x.x) and err...Kuro won't haunt you when you sleep, Caio**

**(1) In Britain they call Soccer 'Football" so would a soccer ball be a 'football'? not sure but I put it on anyway**

**(2) A rope dart is one of my favorite weapons, I think it was 'made in China' (no pun intended) Basically it's a dart attached to a rope (duh) but the one that Mingzhu is using the rope is metal (Find out later) **

**(3) Hanfu is a type of traditional dress made in China (Sorry couldn't help it) I wore one a few days ago in a multicultural festival, There aren't any Short Hanfu but just imagine it for Mingzhu cause I want her to look childish but traditional too.  
**

**lǎobǎn- Boss**

**duìzhǎng- Captain**

**Jiejie-Sister**

**Please review, see ya next time!  
**


	3. Goldenbrown eyes

**Yay! us we finally finished the new chapter! Sorry if it took a little long, I've been feeling sick and Kuro...I dunno what she's been up to**

**(Kuro: You and me both hun)**

**Anyway, you probably don't want to listen to us so how about getting to the story**

**(Kuro: hell ya! Get to the story!)**

**Pls review!  
**

* * *

**Forlorn Promises**

**Chapter three: Golden-brown eyes  
**

**Authoresses: BakaKitsuneKYA, Kuroneko**

**Crossover: Bleach/Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach and/or Harry Potter**

* * *

**.::Previously on "Forlorn Promises"::.**

_Hitsugaya glared at the arrancar and tugged on his sword, he untangled the chains from his sword not caring if Mingzhu will attack from behind. Anger fuelled him to kill the arrancar; he yelled a battle cry as he sped towards the unmoved arrancar. He was almost there but something caught around his ankles and pulled him down. It was Mingzhu, the dart had changed into a metal ball and now wrapped around his ankles. He looked back to see Mingzhu was no longer smiling. Her eyes soulless were filled with determination to kill. She pulled on the chains and began to drag him, she then pulled with strong force throwing him up in the air then slamming the captain to the ground._

_The young captain groaned in pain and as he did he felt the chains around his ankle unwrap. He tilted his bloodied head to see Mingzhu reappear besides the arrancar with the mask and held on to her hand with man's blood. Her lips curled to a cunning smile before another portal appeared and both arrancars left._

_He slammed his fist into the ground before his sight began to blur, he had failed to not only retrieve information but also save a soul. He groaned in pain again as he turned on to his back and faced the sky, the last thing he remember was a shadow shading the light from him and his own face looking at him with concern..._

* * *

_"Taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho"_ A voice called from the darkness,

Slowly the teal eyes of the small captain began to open, they took in their surrounding. He found himself staring straight up at "king" in his gigai, a smile of relief played on his gigai's face. He ignored him and looked around, the sun had long gone and the moon settled itself at its place in the darkness sky. He slowly blinked his eyes and then the pain returned, he groaned and hissed as he rolled to his side.

_"Taicho, daijoubu desuka?_" King asked as he was about to place a hand on the captain's shoulder but hesitated that he might hurt him with a touch.

_"I'm fine"_ Hitsugaya muttered as he slowly propelled himself from the ground into a sitting position with his arms

King had his hands hovering over his body in case he might fall back which annoyed the captain a little, he said he was fine didn't he? But to his annoyance his arms gave out on him, luckily King had caught him. He placed his hand on the captains' back for support and helped him back to sit again,

_"We should get you to a healer taicho"_ King said

_"We're in the human world baka, not the soul society" _Hitsugaya hissed at King to his stupidity, _"I just need to rest a bit that all"_

King nodded then looked around, he then slithered his free arm under Hitsugaya's legs and carried him with ease. He then walked over to a tree and leaned the fragile captain on its trunk, then sat down in a seiza position and placed his hand on top of both knees sticking outwards.

_"Hitsugaya-taicho what happened? You had gone for a while and I looked for you and saw you on the ground"_ King asked

Hitsugaya looked up at King in his gigai looking at him with curiosity and concern but mostly curiosity. It looked ridiculous specially because that was his body, the way he was looking at him looked like he was a brat. But he pushed away his frustrations and decided to tell him

_"I was in pursue of the hollows when a 'magic user' appeared. I had tried to get information from him but,"_ Hitsugaya paused to catch his breath, it was never easy to talk when injured, "_Two arrancars came and killed him before I could get information"_ He did not wish to go in detail of how he was killed, he was dead and that's that.

He noticed the King twitched at the word of "Arrancars". When arrancars are involved that mean Aizen is not far away and King had a tendency to twitch to anything Aizen related, it was annoying. Hitsugaya moved to a comfortable position and let out a sigh, it was the first fight he had for this mission and he failed it. His hand curled to a fist, he won't let this happen again. He won't let Aizen win this one...never

Just then he remembered something, his eyes scanned the area searching, King noticed his captain's stranger behaviour

_"Is something wrong?"_ he asked

Hitsugaya glared at the mod soul and in a threatening voice he answered

"Where is the body"...

* * *

Worried whimpering escaped the flaky lips of Wormtail as he ran through the empty dark corridors of the Riddle's Mansion. His eyes flickered to look behind him, shadows glided from the walls and grew bigger.

"Stupify!" He shouted as he whipped out his wand from his pocket and flicked it at the shadows

A red light erupted from the tips of his wand and sped towards the lurking shadows, he turned back and slid to a corner not daring to see if he had even hit the shadows he had to get to his master quickly before they take him away. He winced to every step he took when they echoed through the lone corridor, hoping that the shadows would not follow the sound.

He reached his masters' lair panting heavily, his scurrying feet not slowing and he barged through the heavy doors. A threaten hiss greeted him and his eyes were greeted with scarlet ones of a snake, Nagini his master's pet. She cracked her mouth wide open revealing her long fangs and hissed angrily at the rat that had stumbled into her chamber.

"Wait! please, There are intruders Lord Voldemort...in-in the mansion!" The rat like man shuttered and cowered behind his plump arms.

"What!" A dark hoarse voice boomed over the hissing snake

Nagini silence to the sound of her lord and slithered away from Wormtail deeper in the room. She wrapped around an old dusted armchair and leaned her head on the top of the chair. A being began to move from a bundle of black cloth sitting atop of the cushions. Ruby eyes rivaling the ones of the snake opened, a shiver ran down the servants spine to be met by his masters eyes angrily. He fell to the ground bowing

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't know how they got through the dementors sir!" the rat apologized

"Idiot!" his master hissed, "Where are they now!"

Wormtail looked up and opened his mouth to answer, but a load roar interrupted him. He snapped his head to turn to look to see a large hand reaching out at him. A screech escaped his lips and the hands clasp around his plump body. Nagini wrapped tightly around her master's chair hissing loudly as wormtail was lifted from the ground. A white skull of a creature appeared from the open doors, a large hole visible through his dark black skin. the creature's hand tightened around the rat's body

"Ahh! Help me master please!" Wormtail cried as he was being squeezed

"Enough" a new voice ordered from the doors as well

With that the monster stopped squeezing the man, the dark lord watched frozen in his sit. Such a creature! He could feel his power even in the weak state that he was in, what is it? And who had ordered him to stop?

As if in cue a buzz like sound echoed through the large black room and three figures appeared in the middle of the room in front of the dark lord's seat. Quickly Nagini unwrapped from the chair and launched towards one of the figures, but when only inches away she froze. Her mouth was spread wide open ready to bite but then closed and dropped to the ground slithering pitifully back to her masters chair. The dark lord snapped his eyes towards the figure Nagini tried to attack his eyes locked to the figure at the far right to see a female with blood red eyes that glared at him with hatred. Her face though was covered by the shadows but her attire, in fact all three of them wore pale white robes. And her eyes glowed in the shadows

They looked ready to attack him, her body looked ready to launch at him like Nagini did. _SNAP!_ A metal fan snapped open in front of the female, her eyes glared at the other figure standing to her left. It was a male his eyes a wicked shade of black, half his face covered by another metal fan in his other hand. But the dark lord could clearly see the skull of a rodent on half of his face. The large sockets for where the eyes would be surrounded his small eyes and razor sharp teeth of the skull pierced on the side of his face.

"I said enough, did I not?" A mused voice came from the man with the metal fans, "We're here to make friends...not enemies...now behave"

"Who are you!" The dark lord barked catching the attention of the black eyed man once more.

He lowered his fan from the girl with red eyes and flapped the one to his face, his eyes centered at the lord's frail body. Then they snapped towards the girl from before and the figure to his left which was a child, with the skull of a monkey on top of her head. Her amber eyes looked up at the man then nodded. The two female knelt down and bowed to the lord simultaneously. The dark lord looked in question, the man in the middle bowed then returned back up.

"Lord Voldemort, It is my pleasure to announce to you that our lord wishes a partnership with you" the man said in a relaxed tone.

"Why would I wish the partnership with you," Voldemort sneered, "You stomp through my mansion and almost killed my men"

"You mean man right? you only have one! so sad, but at least you have a pet snake!" A childish voice came from the shortest, Voldemort glared at the child and she slapped both her hands on her mouth,

"Mingzhu that was rude" the man mused.

Voldemort growled lowly in to himself, they people dare to enter his mansion and make fun of him, how dare they...

"Anyway...our lord expected you would not take our partnership so we come bearing gifts," the man stated, "You present you...Bartemius Crouch, Junior"

The monster that still held Wormtail revealed another hand and threw something in the air. _SLAM! _A body rolled down towards Voldemorts seat, it was...Crouch Jr. His eyes were wide open, his mouth a gap and his body still and pale with stains of dry blood on his skin and clothes

"Well his body" the man added

Bartemius is...dead. Impossible! How could this happen, his plans, all of it was now destroyed without CROUCH! These people, he would kill them. HE would kill them all!

"Now our next gift, Bartemius Crouch, Junior's soul" the man announced

_Soul?_ the girl with blood eyes stood up and stretched her arm out, buzzing was heard and the air seemed to rip as a gaping hole appeared. A another body appeared, this one was moving. When the dark lord's eyes met with the body's eyes he growled

"Do you take me of a fool! That is not-" He started but was interrupted

"Oh, but it is. I assure you it is, we had experimented on him as ordered from our lord" the man said, "the courtesy of Lord Aizen...now do we have an agreement?"

* * *

"Oh Dudley dear, don't worry mummy's going to make your face good as new" Petunia's voice traveled through Dursleys residence

Harry was once again responsible for Dudley's wounds sat in his locked room. He sat on his bed his arms crossed on his chest as he looked out of his window with a glare. It wasn't wasn't his fault that Dudley's face was even more plumped than before at least he finally gotten some color on his face. And plus if he wasn't even bullying him then that kid wouldn't have hit him with a football.

"How is it even my fault! I'm not that one who smashed a ball in his face" Harry muttered angrily to himself

But that's not what Dudley had told his parents, he told them that Harry and his _friend _attacked him by using magic and throwing footballs at him. And of course they would believe him even if they knew that he's not allowed to use magic out of Hogwarts. He kicked off his shoes and crossed his legs on his bed then returned to glaring out through the window

_[A few more days Harry, you can do it. Just a few mor-hey] _His encouraging thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a familiar mountain of white hair walking down the pathway in the dark.

It was that kid! Harry stumbled out of his bed and crept closer towards his window, peering through them he saw it really was the same guy. His unmistakable bleach hair, porcelain toned skin and those intense teal eyes. He could still remember the shiver that ran down his spine when their eyes met, it was almost like being hit with a spell. Harry leaned closer to the window till his forehead stuck to the glass.

The kid was walking in a slow pace and harry could swear that he was limping, the-boy-who-lived squinted his eyes. Those teal eyes of his seemed to hold pain, did the kid get in a fight other else than the fight with Dudley, there was no bruises are and dirt on him though. Just then the boy pulled out a silver phone from his pocket the one from before. He leaned against one the light poles and let his eyes droop as if to relax, the street light reflected off his smooth face. His lips began to move

_[I wonder who he's calling this late]_ he thought

The kid nodded then shut the phone and pushed away from the pole, and then he disappeared. Harry blinked his eyes and opened them up wide, his mind in shock and his mouth a gap. The boy just vanished into thin air, Harry looked to where he was standing swirls of dust began to settle down.

_[Can he be...a wizard?]_ he gasp

It's impossible... but possible too, he just used magic! Bloody magic! to Disapparate! But its impossible because he didn't even know how to do that and heck he was a lot way older than him. And he knows for a fax that you need a license apparate and disapparate! Plus he was younger than him! younger! the Ministry would be able to trace him down but why did he still do it!

"Who is he?" he murmured

"BOY!"

Harry sighed and pulled away from the glass, he turned away from the window and waited for the door to unlock. His uncle burst in his face red with hate as usual.

"You have work to do now git moving!" he spatted and made room for the legendary wizard to pass to do some chorus.

Outside by the pole the boy leaned on a shadow glided by it's light and appeared two gold brown eyes, they looked to the direction of Harry's room then to the direction where the boy 'disapparated'.

* * *

Today was an utter disaster for the young 10th division captain, failing to get not only information about these 'magic users' but also unable to locate the missing team that had been sent before he was. Now that he thought about he could not feel any spiritual pressure of theirs, only ones of those magic users. It is like they disappeared from the face of the living world,

Not to mention the missing body of that magic user, could the arrancars have taken it. If so why did they kill him in the first place, what is Aizen doing? And what does he want from the magic users?

Tired the young captain closed his eyes listening to the sweet silence and the gentle breeze rustling the leaves around him. At least he could have time on his own without any disturbance, there was no one talking to him...peace

"Hey kid" A voice suddenly interrupted his peace

quickly in a snap teal eyes opened and find gold-brown eyes staring at his, his body jerked up and shunpo'ed to a higher branch. His hand in his pocket ready to take out the mod soul but then stopped and stared at the figure. The golden-brown eyes squinted slightly as the person started laughing. Hitsugaya glared at them

"You" he growled,

"It's nice to see ya again too kiddo"…

* * *

**daijoubu desuka- are you alright?**

**Yup that's the end of this chapter, I wonder if that was the arrancar kid? oh well  
**

**(kuro: a very short chapter that is not worthy of our readers patients)**

**Stop being so mean, I tried my best and you said it was good enough! Plus you can't make me write more if I don't want to! So Ha!**

**(Kuro: she's very stubborn isn't she *sigh*)**

**Anways please review! Tell us how it is? Love it? Hate it? What is it? I dun matter**

**(Kuro: and if you don't review I will personally tell the cyber police to track you down. Or consequences will never be the same)**

**(p.s: we ain't hating on Jessie just luv those sentences, we feel sorry for her) **

**(kuro: though she shouldn't be on the internet posting stuff that says she's better than others! and the way she swears! Shit! I don't swear like that when I was...her age!)  
**


	4. Hayata Juro the missing one

**School is back NOOO! But anyway I decided to update this just before school starts for all of you. Sadly for Kuro her school already started a few weeks ago (the Philippines is different) so she won't be able to be here with us today *pout***

**But the show must go on and so to the story we go! HAHHAHAH!  
**

* * *

**Forlorn Promises**

**Chapter Four: Hayata Juro, the missing one  
**

**Authoresses: ****BakaKitsuneKYA**, Kuroneko

**Crossover: Bleach/Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach and/or Harry Potter**

**Warnings: rated T for violence? and SPOILERS (just small ones)**

* * *

**.::Previously on "Forlorn Promises"::.**

_Tired the young captain closed his eyes listening to the sweet silence and the gentle breeze rustling the leaves around him. At least he could have time on his own without any disturbance, there was no one talking to him...peace_

_"Hey kid" A voice suddenly interrupted his peace_

_quickly in a snap teal eyes opened and find gold-brown eyes staring at his, his body jerked up and shunpo'ed to a higher branch. His hand in his pocket ready to take out the mod soul but then stopped and stared at the figure. The golden-brown eyes squinted slightly as the person started laughing. Hitsugaya glared at them_

_"You" he growled,_

_"It's nice to see ya again too kiddo"…_

* * *

The young captain's tense muscles eased ever so slight but the angry scowl on his face stayed, he straightened his back from his crouch like fighting position and began growling lowly at the person hiding in the covers of the leaves

"I am not a kid," he snapped venomously and recoiled back to the branch he was resting on before the surprise

The deep voice that had startled him began to laugh in heartily, the leaves around them rustled to his every movement of laughter. A black blur of fur suddenly sprang from the leaves and gracefully balanced on the thick branch the white youth was standing on. Golden-brown like cat eyes stared mused and content into Hitsugaya's turquoise teal eyes, a thin black tail swayed fluently from side to side. Their fur the same shade of black as the sky that surrounded them, thus why Hitsugaya did not recognize them before. They cat-walked on the branch towards the young captain then sat down when from enough to the youth, looking up at him with deep gold eyes.

"What are you doing here...Yoruichi?" The tenth division captain scold, his brows knitting closely to each other

"Urahara sent me, he said that there was some activities going on in the wizardry world. Me being curious I took the job and came to check it out. And Ichigo and the others were off on their vacation in the beach anyway" she answered in her low man like voice, her eyes flickered around the still park then back at the angry eyes of the young captain, her eyes smiled at him with mischief...he didn't like that

"How did Urahara know about the magic users?" inquired Hitsugaya, he remembered that a selected few knew about the existence of the wizards. Surely the head captain wouldn't have given information about them to an exiled captain.

"How did he know about them?" Yoruichi almost chuckled, "He was the first to discover of their existence, making him the person with the most information about them. Surely the old captain told you that" the cat snorted and lazily stretched on the rough bark.

The white haired boy frowned as he settled back on the branch, his arms crossed across his chest and his brows knitted together in an angry like way. Of course it was always Urahara who practically knew everything but never bothered to fill the others in...The others being he and the soul society. But it was expected for him to know a lot; he was the former head captain of the 12th division and the Shinigami research and development institution after all.

"So why'd Yamamoto sent a captain here, shouldn't he have dispatched a group first" Yoruichi stated lazily,

"There was already a team that came here at least a month ago. It was Kobayashi Captain of the fifth division and three of her subordinates, but a few weeks into the mission they were attacked and disappeared. I am merely here to look for them and gather more information of these magic humans" He replied back, he figured that Urahara would have told Yoruichi about the magic users so she might tell him some of the things she knows.

The cat's head bobbed up her blended eyebrows arched in curiosity

"Disappeared, impossible... It isn't like Kobayashi to be caught of guard no matter how meek she may look. Do they know who attacked them?" she asked

"No, not yet but I have my suspicions" the young captain stated

"The wizards?" quirked the cat, "They're too weak to take on a captain" she snorted

"No not wizards...arrancars, Aizen found out about them" Hitsugaya answered in a low and serious tone

The carefree look on the cat's face disperse into a shocked and angry look,

"Aizen's dead...he has nothing do with this" she said seriously

**(Spoiler) **"We're not entirely sure about that fact. If you remember Kurosaki moved his fight away from Karakura town away from us to see what was going on, it's possible that he escaped when Kurosaki thought of him dead" Hitsugaya replied sternly. **(Spoiler ends)**

"Where's your proof!" The cat suddenly snapped, catching the young youth by surprise but Hitsugaya quickly suppressed the emotion. She stood back on all four in a position ready to pounce

"I fought an arrancar while I was trying to get information from one of the magic users," He paused and glanced quickly to Yoruichi's direction, her body twitched slightly "They were sent by Aizen, she told me herself, then they killed the magic user without a second thought" His voice monotone and dared not look at Yoruichi.

A pregnant silence engulfed both the Shinigamis'. It was hard to accept the fact that the man that almost ruined their lives was back, to finish the job.

"So he is back...it was too good to be true that he was gone forever" there was a small smile on the feline's face but quickly disappeared to a deep frown.

"He was never gone, we've known for a while now" Hitsugaya stated, 'we' being only the captains of the 13 court guard squad after a meeting weeks after the defeat of their enemy.

He saw the sadness in his companions face; a small grunt escaped his lips as he looked up. The stars shown brightly there unlike in Karakura town, no matter what happened in the world they always stayed the same. They were the sign of hope for some people...

"We'll get him this time, we will. That's a promise I have to keep" he muttered as continued staring into the stary sky...

* * *

It been weeks since Yoruichi and Hitsugaya met up in England and there was not a sign of anymore hollows or the new arrancars. It was as if nothing ever happened, the death of the magic user, the new arrancars, the missing squad... it never happened. There was absolutely no sign of any of those events ever occurring, why? Yoruichi decided to stay by Hitsugaya's side in his mission but even with her help they still haven't found a single clue...nothing! It was frustrating, too much stress for a young captain to bear.

The young captain and the ex-captain walked through the crowd with a irritated frown on the boy's face and an exhausted one on the cat's face. To the people of England thought they were just an abnormal kid who did not get his sweets from the candy store and his pet cat he picked up from the streets. Those odd looks and rude comments did not help the short temper of the captain at all.

They have been searching all over 'bloody' England, starting from Surrey and now to the heart of England...London. It was possibly the most over crowded place that he had been at, the streets were swarming with humans and vehicles, meaning more staring people than the young captain could handle. Why couldn't these people mind their own business for once. Yoruichi pranced over to a fence and hopped on it then balanced skillfully on it, she leaned to the side to where Hitsugaya was walking

"Maybe we should rest and get something to eat, then look around the place" she suggested

Hitsugaya side glanced at her with an unapproved look, he was about to retort saying that they were on a mission there was no time for leisure but his stomach answered before him with a long growl. Color appeared on the captain's pale cheeks and an annoyed look replaced his depressed and irritated look. A Cheshire grin appeared on the cat's face and Hitsugaya sighed in defeat,

"Fine, but find something not too expensive. I'm running out of money"**(1)** The young captain grunted, running his hand down his pockets to see if he really did have any money left

The cat literally jumped off the fence in joy and ran around the corner looking for a place to eat, Hitsugaya followed not to far from behind. After a few minutes Yoruichi returned back to Hitsugaya's side

"I found a pub, and by the looks of it, it looks cheap" she said and lead the way

Hitsugaya followed silently through the crowds and turned whenever Yoruichi did till they reach the pub...or what they thought was a pub. Hitsugaya stared at it with a critics eye. The so-called pub nestled tightly between a bookshop and a record store, looking oh ever more out of place, its structure look old and out of shape, broken down if you must know. It made Hitsugaya wonder, how the government still lets it stand it must certainly broken a few rules and health regulations. But what got the young boy wondering even more is that Yoruichi really expected them to eat there!

He looked down to consult with the cat but she disappeared from his side, he shook his head from left to right looking for her then spotted a black blur enter the old broken down looking pub. She already went inside without, how very nice of her... The young captain stomped towards the pub in a mature like way and entered the room.

What he saw was not he had expected it to be... The pub was dark and not very well lit but the tables that was shattered around was polished, slightly dusty yet cleaner than he expected. The bar at the other side of the room was long and once again clean. There was handsome staircases that lead upstairs as well as to the basement. It actually looked...decent, except for the pictures shattered all over the walls and the walls themselves but still...decent.

But that wasn't what surprised him the most, there were a few people eating and talking...none seemed to look, whisper or even glance at him. It was either they simply didn't care, or it was oddly usual, he didn't know whether to be offended or relieved...what is this place?

His thoughts drifted till he heard a familiar purring, he turned back to the bar to see Yoruichi drinking milk as an old man that was not there before appeared patting her head gently. He began making his way down towards the bar, the old man finally took notice of him and that familiar odd look on his face appeared but then dispersed into a toothy grin. He reached the bar and the old man greeted him

"Hello there laddie! I don't suppose this feller belongs to yer?"

It took the captain about a few minutes to translate what he had said, it was hard enough to understand another language but even harder when the person who was born to speak that language spoke it absolutely wrong.

"Yes" he answered shortly

The balding old man smiled again as he wiped his hands on a cloth,

"So what can I do for yer laddie?" He asked

"What do you have?" Hitsugaya asked back,

"We git', some game pie, Roast Hog, Pea soup...but I recommend yer not to 'it that and...er yes! Butterbeer"

"Do you have tea?" he asked hopefully but his voice monotone, non seemed to sound appealing to his stomach at the moment

The old man nodded and head to the back of the pub, probably to the kitchen. As the man disappeared to the back Hitsugaya snapped his head towards Yoruichi who was almost finished her milk,

_"You didn't wait"_ He hissed in Japanese

_"Did I offend you?"_ Yoruichi whispered back with a grin

Hitsugaya growled at her but she only returned back to her drink, licking in content. The old man returned with a steaming cup of tea and placed it in front of the young captain. He took the tea and sipped it, it was decent but not as good as the tea back at the soul society but filling still.

"That would be 2 sickle laddie" the man smiled

Hitsugaya arched a brow as he place the cup slowly on the bar table, what in the world was a sickle? he only had Euros. Hopefully they are allowed to do an exchange here

"Could I exchange these Euros, I've seem to run out of sickles" he lied perfectly

He dug into his pockets and threw out all the Euro's he had left in a neat pile on the bar table. Luckily the old man nodded and took the amount that was the same for 2 sickles

"Yer been with the muggles too long eh?" The old man laughed, "You should get the rest of these exchanged at Gringotts bank. Why don't you go after you finish yer tea? I could get you to the Diagon alley in seconds"

"I would appreciate that thank you" He continued lying through his teeth, he took his cup of tea and continued sipping,

He side glanced to Yoruichi hoping for an explanation but she was still too busy drinking her milk, what was a muggle? And Gringotts? He had a map of London there was no bank called 'Gringotts' the old man left to serve another costumer giving Yoruichi and Hitsugaya time to talk to each other privately

_"You have no idea what he just said don't you_ Yoruichi chuckled, irritating the captain

_"And did you?"_ He shot back without making eye contact with her; the others might think of him crazy when they see him arguing with a cat

Yoruichi straighten up from her now empty bowl and licked her paw to wipe away the milk from her face,

_"As far as I know from what Urahara told me a muggle is a human who is oblivious to magic...so the old man must be-"_

_"Magic users"_ Hitsugaya interrupted

_"The correct term is wizards and witches. If you don't want anyone to be suspicious try using the correct terms_" the cat snorted.

**_-.::FF::.-_**

Hitsugaya finally had finished his tea, he no longer felt hungry even if it was only a cup of tea. He suspected that there might be magic that help settle his stomach. The old man came back to take away the cup,

"Yer follow me" He said and wobbled out from behind the bar

Hitsugaya followed right after he picked up Yoruichi into his arms, he is not letting her run off again. The man led them to the back of the pub, a single door stood at the end of the pub and they entered. A tall cement wall greeted them, Hitsugaya and Yoruichi exchange odd looks to each other, was this a trap? The man scooted towards the wall and pulled out a stick...no a wand! Like the one that he saw from the other wizard.

He began to tap the brick in a counter-clockwise motion, at first nothing seemed to happen when he had stopped tapping on the bricks. But the smile on the old man's face just stayed so Hitsugaya assumed something was going to happen...something unexpected.  
He was right

The bricks began to rumble in its place then slowly circled continuously, moving away from the middle of the wall. Hitsugaya felt Yoruichi's body tense slightly, till the sight of a crowded street appeared from the hole...great more people

"Well there ye go lad" The old man said with a toothy grin as he admired his work

"Thank you, sir" Hitsugaya thanked and stepped towards the crowd

"The names Tom by the way, and yers being?" The old man finally introduced himself

"Hitsugaya Toushirou" Hitsugaya answered looking over his shoulder to look at the old man as the bricks began to return back to its proper place

"Nice to meet you Hitsueya!" Tom waved

"IT'S HITSUGAYA!" he growled but a little to late as the last brick tumbled back to place.

Sighing the young captain turned back to the crowded streets, he then corrected himself...The streets of London is not as crowded as this place, he just hoped he wouldn't find another place that is even more crowded. The mortals shattered all over the streets were dark heavy cloaks and crooked hats as ones that witches and wizards would wear, but then again they are wizards and witches.

Finally there were glances and whispering about him, but the odd thing was they were not talking about his odd facial features, hair or skin. They were talking about his clothes! Well at least he could blame Matsumoto this time about his odd clothes.

"I suggest we stick-huh?" Hitsugaya started but when to look in arms where Yoruichi was suppose to be, she was gone,

He spread his arms and looked around. She left...again!

_"Damn it! I swear to kami-"_ he swore under his breath as he finally went through the crowd, when he gets his hands on that cat!

* * *

A long dark laughter echoed through an empty bedroom in the Riddle's mansion. A man with the appearance of his early twenties laid upon the dusty couch as his waved a metal fan in his hands. A rodent skull sat snuggled upon the left half of his face, long silk like hair in a high pony, a long trail of bones resembling a rat's tail entwined in his black hair. A handsome grin appeared on his pale pink lips.

_"Everything is going according to how Lǎobǎn has planned it" _He mused silently to himself as he rested the cold metal plane of the fan on his lips

His dark mystic eyes glittered with mischief as they scanned their dark surroundings. His only companion in the room was a young girl not even her teen's years. A white skull of a monkey attacked at top of her head as she laid stomach flat on an old dust filled bed. A tail flickered about in the still cold air and her golden eyes glazed empty.

_"This is too easy Dàgē, soo boring...I want to challenged _" she sighed and turned on to her back now, twirling her weapon above her making a whooshing like sound.

_"Don't worry you'll have your fun soon, Mingzhu. So in the meantime sit still, your annoying me"_ The man with the rodent skull said

_"Well your fan is annoying me Xiaoli"_ Mingzhu retorted

Xiaoli smiled devilishly before returning to flapping his fan and so Mingzhu continued on to waving things around. A familiar buzzing sound then echoed in the silent room, the air around the middle of the room ripped and their companion from before appeared in the shadows. Slit ruby eyes opened in the dark as the figure walked towards the lounging people

_"The reaper Captain is in place" _She informed in a monotone voice,

_"Perfect...Tell the 4th squad to proceed as planned, don't let him out of their sight"_ Xiaoli ordered, he then turned to Mingzhu who looked back at him eagerly, _"You go as well, keep them in line"_

Her fangs showed as she grinned, she cart wheeled off the bed and silently landed on the ground. She grabbed onto the other girl's hand as before and pulled her to an opening hole

_"The games are about to begin Jiejie"_ she grinned, _"Lets have fun"_

They entered the rip and disappeared with a buzz, Xiaoli relaxed back on the couch fanning his metal fan in a slow pace,

_"He had agreed to the terms?" _A voice said from to the side

Xiaoli's eyes glanced over to the corner and spotted familiar white robes,

_"But of course, _Lord Aizen_"_**(2)** he answered

* * *

Hitsugaya did not like this place at all, not in the very least. The over crowded streets, unruly stench from some stores and the rude humans that pass, shoved, and pushed him out of the way as he made his way through them. His brows knitted tightly together and his fingers clenched into fist, coldness rolled from him but he tried to control his angry. For he refused to be discovered so easily because the humans annoyed him as well as Yoruichi running away.

_[Where is that cat]_ He growled, a mist puffed from his lips once but soon died out before anyone could notice

He slithered pass a group of jumping giggling children and their parents running after them. He glared at those whose glances where trailing on him to long before making his way to a not as crowded alley, it was dark but not crowded so it was good enough for him. The eyes that followed him stopped immediately when he stepped into the shadows of the alley with gave the small captain more relief. But something felt odd there though, he turned his head slowly to look at the alley he had slipped into, the magic presence here seemed darker then those in the crowded streets.

_"Toushirou-kun"_ A voice called out

Hitsugaya turned quickly with a scowl on his face; he came face to face with Yoruichi who sat comfortably on a stack of boxes

_"It's Hitsugaya- taichō! Now where have you been! I've been looking for you all over this damned place"_ he growled

_"They're here"_ She said solemnly

They are here? Who is here? And then he felt their presence; he cursed himself mentally for not feeling it earlier. It was because of the wizard magic in the air it blocked their presence

_"I can only sense one of them,"_ He muttered darkly,

Their eyes met each other with suspicion,

_"Then where is the rest of the squad?"_ She asked

Hitsugaya did not answer her, his mind concentrated at the faint spiritual pressure of the missing Shinigami. Instead he gave a quick glance to the cat and nodded stiffly before flash stepping to its direction. Yoruichi followed from behind as swiftly and quietly as the young captain, they headed deeper and deeper into the dark alley and the Reiatsu of the Shinigami began to get stronger, they were closing in quick. The Reiatsu trail lead them to an abandon looking old building, Hitsugaya switched his footing to turn to the building, pushing of from a rusty roof and entering through a busted window. The building was dark; there was no light except for the dim ones from outside, cobwebs shattered in all the concerns and boxes stacked all the way to the ceiling. Yoruichi then appeared cautiously by his side, Amber eyes shifting around the dark place.

The Shinigami was in there for sure but where were they? He could not see him. Suddenly a glimmer of light shined from above them, quickly the captain snapped his head up to see a figure hurling down at them, and they began to scream a battle scream. Hitsugaya and Yoruichi jumped out of the way in separate directions as the figure crashed to the ground. He could make out a sword in the grasp of a man barely out of his teen years, black beady eyes stared terrified and paranoid. Their eyes met and the man charged towards him scream, his sword up in the air and his shuffling feet quick, he disappeared but Hitsugaya sensed him and moved out of the way by a tumble. The man reappeared to where he was standing previously. The man swung the sword wildly as he glared at him

"Who are you, what do you want from me!" He growled holding the sword with both his hands now

"I am Hitsugaya Toushirou, one of the 13 court guard squads, Captain of the tenth division,"**(3)** He said cautiously,

The man's eyes widened in the dark, the tense grip on the hilt of the sword as a small gasp escaped the man's quivering lips.

"I-it...it is you! Taichō!" the man's voice squeaked with relief and joy

The sword fell to the ground discharged from his hands and he ran over to the captain, Hitsugaya took a step back in caution thinking the man would attack. But the men dropped to his knees and crawled towards him then grasp the white youths legs and hugged it tightly. Hitsugaya jerked uncomfortably but the man was too strong even if he was crying loudly, it was like being trapped in Matsumoto's death hugs but being able to breath, and being hugged by a...fellow male... He looked over to where Yoruichi was with the look of assistance in the weird position he was in but the black cat stifled a laugh and placed a paw to cover her mouth, Hitsugaya made an annoyed face.

"Enough" his voice boomed in a serious tone

The man looked up at him then quickly unwrapped his arms from his legs; he wiped away the tears from his eyes with the sleeves of his cotton robe and backed away. He bowed down deeper, his forehead on the ground as well as his palms flat.

"Forgive me taichō " he apologized

Hitsugaya let out a hn and dusted his pants uncomfortably, he will not speak of this event ever and if Yoruichi dares he would slaughter her.

"State your rank" he commanded

"um…Hai taichō," The man answered and looked up, "Hayata Juro of the fifth division under Kobayashi-taichō unseated"

When he spoke of his captain's name sadness filled his face for a split second, Hitsugaya noticed.

"You came to this mission with your captain and two others. Where are they?" Yoruichi finally spoke

Hayata was spooked for a minute, the cat spoke to him but he remembered the rumors of that of an ex captain that was able to transform into a cat so that cat must be the captain. When he got over the shock he lowered his head, his hands gripped tightly on his thighs

"T-they were killed"

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS! MWHAHAHA!**

**I personally hate cliffhangers but I always make them I don't know why! But anyway that's the end of this chapter no more no less! Pls review! To make Kuro happy! She wants reviews! hahaha!**

**(1)- I just thought that was funny, people always think that Asian's are very cheap and now Hitsugaya is being very cheap lol! I'm Asian too and I admit we are very cheap! But seeing a dead Asian still being cheap is just a funny thought to me!**

**(2)- If you watch an eng sub of an Anime and the Japanese voice actor says something in English it sounds so hawt! (like Sebastien from Black butler like that) Well that's how it sounded like! Sorry! couldn't help it, Crazy fangirl  
**

**(3)- I Checked wiki and it said that Hitsugaya's name was Hitsugaya Toushirou. People tell it it's Toshirou or Toshiro. Which one is it really? Toushirou, Toshiro, or Toshirou? But I don't really care so I'll just go with Toshirou in the next chapter k**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	5. The explination

**Hello Everyone! I'm back~ I'm so terribly sorry, this story has been way over due for almost a year I think...Sorry! But I have good news! I've gotten a beta reader! (a really good one) and she has helped me with this chapter! (hence why it is so damn good!) soooo...Thank you soo much Stella Cadens for betaing my story!**

* * *

**Forlorn Promise**

**Crossover: Bleach/Harry Potter**

**Chapter five: The explination**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach and/or Harry Potter**

**Beta Reader: Stella Cadens**

* * *

**.::Previously on "Forlorn Promises"::.**

_"State your rank." Hitsugaya commanded._

_"Ano…Hai taichō!" The man answered and looked up, "Hayata Juro of the fifth division under Kobayashi-taichō unseated."_

_When he spoke of his captain's name his eyes became saddened for a brief moment. Anyone else would have missed it, but Hitsugaya, being an extremely analytical person, noticed the flash of sadness immediately._

_"You came to this mission with your captain and two others. Where are they?" Yoruichi finally asked after a tense silence._

_Hayata's eyes widened. A cat had just spoken! To him! Was he, perhaps, hallucinating?_

_That was when he remembered the rumors of one of the former captain's abilities to transform into a cat. Apparently they had been true. _

_It took a moment for him to process the earlier question (I've been told that it takes a while to get over the initial shock of being spoken to by a cat). _

_He looked away for a moment, his hands clenching._

_Finally, his voice wavering, he softly "T-they were killed."_

* * *

"What do you mean killed?" Yoruichi gasped, feline eyes widening.

The unseated shinigami gathered the fabric of his _hakama_, lowering his head to hide the tears running down his face. Hitsugaya stood still in front of the trembling man, his face blank and his eyes hiding any doubts. Inwardly, however, he was full of questions, questions about the authenticity of the crying man's statement. Had a highly experienced team of _shinigami _really have been so easily killed?

_'Impossible' _he thought, there were in total of four members in the group: one a captain, and all four coming from the same division...the 5th squad. _'The fifth division is known to have some of the most talented shinigami of the Seireitei, with even the weakest slightly above average. How is it possible for the entire team to die, especially with Kobayashi being the captain?' _Toshirou wondered silently, feeling frustrated.

"W-we were attacked by Arrancars, when we were heading back to _Seireitei._" Juro explained sadly, "_Taichou_ said that they couldn't find us in time, but they did. Yumi-_chan_ and Fumio-_san _stayed with Kobayashi-_taicho_u and I... I ran! I wanted to stay and help fight, but _Taichou _ordered me to go; she told me that someone had to take back the information to the _Seireitei_ in case the rest of the team didn't make it back."

Juro used one hand to wipe away a stray as his other hand gripped on his _hakama_ with anger and guilt. But as much as Hitsugaya pitied the other _shinigami_, his grieving was time consuming, and time was not meant to be wasted.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth in an effort to talk but only elicited an angry hiss from Yoruichi, she knew what he was thinking of doing and she did _not_ approve of it.

Oblivious to the silent semi- conversation, Juro continued his explanation with a quivering voice, catching the other two death god's attention, "As soon as I heard screams I turned back. I had to, they were my partners, my friends. B-but I was too late; Yumi-_chan_ and Fumio-_san_ were..." he paused, unable to communicate the fact that two of his teammates were _gone_.

"What about Kobayashi-_san_?" Yoruichi asked, sounding worried.

Juro simply shook his head, "I didn't see _Taichou, _butI couldn't sense her spiritual pressure any longer. Now... now they're after _me!_"

"If they are after you? Why have you not tried to open a _Senkaimon_?" Hitsugaya questioned, his tone suspicious.

Juro's eyes lowered, a tinge of red rose from his already scarlet cheeks as he answered, "The Kido Corps opened one the day we were suppose to head back, but I didn't make it in time."

So... Juro was the only one remaining from the group that had been dispatched, _that_ must've been the reason why Toshirou couldn't sense his spiritual pressure, its signal was almost completely blocked by the wizard's magic! Now that he had found him, it was time to return him to_ Seireitei _safely. The young captain crossed his arms on his chest, his presence suddenly more commanding.

"Stand up and grab your sword!" he ordered, "You are under my responsibility now..." he muttered the last sentence to himself as Juro gingerly lifted his _zanpakuto_ off the ground.

"Where are we going?" Juro asked then quickly added, "-Hitsugaya-_taichou_..."

"I'm going to keep you safe until I can get you back to _Seireitei_ so that you can present your group's findings." Hitsugaya answered, his tone irritable.

"What? What about Kobayashi-_taichou_? She could still be alive! Aren't you going to look for her?" Juro questioned incredulously.

"No, your team has been missing for almost a month. The _Seireitei_ hasn't received any distress calls or any signs of your team that shows they are actually still alive. My mission is to 'retrieve and retreat'. I've been ordered not to make exceptions." He answered, "I have a limited time here for my search, as far as I know I only have a few days left. If I did not find you within that time then a new group would be sent to do what your team did not finish."

The information he had told Juro was cruel, he knew it was but he could do nothing about it. Sasakibe debriefed Hitsugaya before he could leave for his mission. He had told Hitsugaya that due to the possibility that the team did not survive the attack, he was to take over their mission. You see, Toshirou _was_ the 'new group' sent to gather information, and if there were any personnel still alive then they were to be brought back to _Seireitei_.

"...So if I had been caught by the Arrancars, I wouldn't have been rescued either..." Juro trailed numbly, a horrified expression dawning on his tear-stained face.

The young captain contemplated what had just been said. He then looked at the man, his expression softening slightly, "No, a rescue team would be too difficult to put together . We lost too many during the previous war with Aizen, and our troops have been drastically depleted."

They were not ready for another war with Aizen, not yet. With so many soldiers either dead or incapacitated it would be suicide to allow the only capable ones into battle, especially considering how few there were in the first place.

Juro frowned before nodding hesitantly, his eyes sad. He may have understood Hitsugaya's reasoning, but that didn't mean he had to _like _it.

"Come on, it's time to go." Hitusgaya commanded, his voice echoing loudly in the tense silence, "If the _Arrancars_ are after you now, they will be close by."

* * *

With cold teal eyes, the young captain glared a death glare at Juro; the man that had mistakenly elbowed Hitsugaya's head as they, with Yoruichi _tightly_ secured in the prodigy's arms and Juro in the lead, walked through the extremely crowded Diagon Alley.

Juro, either avoiding the captain's eyes or just completely ignoring Hitsugaya, continued away, leaving the captain in a rather aggravated mood. Remembering that Hitsugaya was following him with a start, Juro looked over his hunched shoulder to see if Hitsugaya was still in sight.

Due to the fact that Juro had lost his gigai during the attack on them they needed a way to keep his zanpakuto hidden. It had been lucky enough to have the appearance of a lightweight short sword nevertheless it still had to be covered. They found a tattered old black cloak back at the warehouse and wound it around the zanpakuto. Now it rode on Juro's back safely secured instead of its normal position on his waist. Hitsugaya looked at his handwork of trying to conceal the sword but frowned even more if possible. It still, in his opinion wasn't properly hidden and he had hoped that the wizards would not notice the elongated object dangling on the taller shinigami's back, which was suspiciously shaped as a sword. He doubted that the wizards would find it common for someone to even have a sword, a wand yes... but a sword... no.

His Shihakushō wasn't much of a problem to hide, it bear the resemblance of the robes that the wizards were wearing. Hitsugaya in the other hand did not fit in with his normal clothes or as he heard some whisper as he past them _muggle clothes._

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Hitsugaya asked loudly above the roaring crowd and ducking to avoid another elbow to the head.

"_H-hai, Taichou;_ this path leads directly back to the Leaky Cauldron." Juro answered back before pausing, awaiting for the crowd in front of him to part so that he could walk by.

The young captain let out an impatient grumble from his throat and closed his eyes, the over crowded-streets, the intoxicating smell in the air and the loud overlapping voices of the people were giving the captain a migraine.

_Five minutes! _It had been _five minutes _since they had left the empty warehouse and it had only took _these_ people _five_ _minutes_ to create a headache that was equally as annoying as one of Matsumoto's headaches.

"The sooner I get out of this place the bet- _ACK!_" a strong force hurdled towards him and slammed against his left shoulder, _hard._ He shut his eyes tightly as he felt the hard sharp contact of the ground on his petite body. There was a cracked scream that followed after him and with a grunt as the offensive person fell in front of Hitsugaya.

Teal eyes snapped open and his right hand quickly went to aid his shoulder, it stung but only momentarily before his eyes trailed to the scattered pile of books that surrounded a ginger haired boy.

"Bloody hell..." the boy moaned with a following hiss when he gingerly fingered his arm. His head tilted upwards to reveal angry blue eyes, the two boy's eyes made contact and the disbelieving look in their eyes turned into angry glares.

"Watch where you're going!" the both hissed simultaneously at each other, both glaring resentfully towards one another.

Hitsugaya's brows knitted tightly together in a scowl as the boy gritted his teeth angrily.

"Look where I'm going? Look what you made me do!" the boy barked, motioning at the scattered books on the ground. Abruptly, he began to pick them up before the people that were passing by wouldn't step on them.

Hitsugaya only let out a dark growl in response before getting up and dusting the dirt off of his clothes. He felt the boy's eyes back on him and reciprocated with his own reproachful glare.

"What?" he snapped

"Well, aren't you suppose to be apologizing?" the carrot top snapped back.

"Why should I apologize? You're the one that wasn-" he paused as he felt a tug on his leg. He looked down just in time to see Yoruichi jump towards him, she crawled up his arm and nuzzled her nose in his hair close to his ear.

_"That's enough Hitsugaya!" _she hissed quietly in Japanese into his ear, _"If you haven't noticed, Juro has disappeared!"_

Hearing this, his eyes immediately scanned the crowded streets for the subordinate, but there truly was no sign of him! Hitsugaya's free hand gripped to a tight fist of annoyance. How was he suppose to get Juro back to the Soul Society safely when he can barely keep track of him? It would have been easier to track him down with his spiritual pressure, but with the interference of _'magic' _the spiritual pressure was weak, too weak to be traced.

"_Che, I don't have time for this!_" the young captain muttered in his native language, his expression exasperated.

"What was that?" the ginger-haired boy said upon hearing Hitsugaya mutter something in a different dialect, of which he was suspecting to be something about _him_.

Teal eyes returned their back to glaring at the red-head with annoyance and anger. "I said," Hitsugaya replied in English, "I don't have time for this trivial nonsense."

"T-trivial?" the carrot-top sputtered indignantly, obviously offended.

Hitsugaya didn't bother with a reply, he'd already wasted enough time with the _child_ instead of using the time to search for Juro. Instead he stepped to the side and hustled past the irritating boy. By this time, the taller boy managed to scoop up the pile of books and step away from the passing people as he watched the albino walk away in disbelief.

"Hey!" the boy shouted at Hitsugaya's retreating figure

Hitsugaya closed his eyes in irritation; he knew the boy was following him. He was determined to find Juro before he got himself into more trouble.

CRASH!

Instinctively Hitsugaya snapped around to what the noise was but relaxed when he saw the ginger once again crashed into yet _another_ person, this time into a bleach blonde boy who wore the same robes but with distinctive green linings.

"You'll pay for that, Weasley!" the new victim of the clumsy red-head snapped, glaring at said boy.

Hitsugaya turned around, now that he was rid of _that_ annoyance, it was time for him to continue in his search.

* * *

He had searched the entire Alley for the _shinigami_, even back at the warehouse!

Despite this, Hitsugaya still couldn't find Juro. How was it even possible, with his keen eyes and captain abilities to _not_ find the man?

With a sigh, Hitsugaya leaned against a store wall, one arm draped on his chest while the other leaned against the aforementioned wall, pinching the bridge of his nose to ease the monumental headache building between his eyes.

Yoruichi had jumped up on the sill of the display window of one Magical Menagerie. The watchful eyes of caged pet animals stared at the ex-captain disguised unnervingly as a black cat in suspicion.

She had stayed with Hitsugaya instead of running off like what she usually would've done, her reasoning being that she didn't want to be murdered by the child captain hat was already irritated with tracking Juro.

_Thump!_ A shiver ran up the former-captain-turned-cat's body at the sound of the glass behind her. Irritably, she turned her head slowly at the window behind her with half-lidded amber eyes to see the faces of the cat-like creatures pushing onto the glass close to her. As she took a few steps to the side, the faces followed, sliding against the glass. She took a few steps more and still they followed, she hissed and the animals just licked the window. An audible shiver ran back up her body again, now she was disturbed; very very disturbed.

Just then a familiar black ruffle of hair reflected by the window caught the Amber eyed _shinigami,_ instantly she turned around and eyes widened

_"Toushirou!"_ She called on the white haired captain

But, as she glanced up at the captain he had already spotted the walking figure. The person was tall yet his back hunched slightly, teary red eyes and an oddly shaped object tied to his back. Teal eyes squinted and brows crinkled together, he pushed off from the wall and Yoruichi followed, glad to be away from the display window of unnerving felines.

Hitsugaya did not stop for the people that were passing by and marched towards the man. He then noticed a crowd of flaming red-haired people walked with him, the plump, motherly woman was even conversing with him!

_"Hayata..."_ he growled, mimicking the same growl that he would always use on Matsumoto.

The man in question stopped his long strides and, with wide eyes, he met the glare of the captain.

_"T-taichou..."_ He quivered nervously.

_"What is the meaning of th- is that ice cream?"_ The young captain voiced his anger, a cold hiss coming into his tone.

Juro looked down at the half eaten cone and quickly hid it behind his back, which, in turn, only made the young captain more angry.

_"Taichou...t-this isn't... w- What I mean is- when we-" _He finally stopped his incoherent mumbling, dropping on his knees as he bowed his head, the half finished ice cream cone long forgotten in his anxiety.

_"Gomenasai, Hitsugaya Taichou!"_ He apologized loudly, surprising the redheads as well as the aforementioned captain.

Yoruichi, deciding that the situation was getting out of hand, crept up the Juro and leaned close to his ear, _"That's a little over-dramatic, don't you think, Juro? And I don't think Toushirou enjoys the attention you're drawing." _

Juro looked up to see the irritation etched on the captain's face and the curious glances of the people passing by the scene. Quickly, he stumbled back on his feet, his face glowing bright red with his embarrassment. He then attempted to apologize once more with a deep bow before being cut off by the captain before he could ask for forgiveness.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you? All of that time wasted..." surely Juro would have noticed by now that time was important to the young captain. He then bowed his head more than even possible, _"Gomenasai Taichou."_

"Hey!" a voice attracted all three _shinigami _as a familiar boy from the redheaded group stepped up. Hitsugaya did a double take before grimacing in annoyance.

"Not him again..." the captain grumbled impatiently.

"You again! What do you think your doing picking on Juro?" the red-head asked darkly, his tone promising death.

"Ronald!" The plump woman reprimanded in a motherly tone. It didn't stop him. The taller boy continued to approach Hitsugaya, only to stop when an arm slipped between him and the captain.

"Please, Ronald-_san_, he has all the right to be angry at me." Juro explained, "I've cost nothing but trouble to _Tai_- him."

"Oh? You must be Juro's little friend that he's been searching for since you got lost!" The motherly woman exclaimed.

"Lost? I wasn't the one who got lost." Hitsugaya grumbled, folding his arms as he glared at the subordinate.

_"But, Taichou...you were following me,"_ Juro started weakly in Japanese, avoiding Hitsugaya's eyes, _"So... _**_technically_**_, you got lost...sir..."_

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to retort angrily but snapped it shut and hitched his shoulders up in annoyance.

"C_he,_ _Just get me out of here now!_" he demanded hotly, cool facade quickly fading.

_"Hai, Taichou."_ Juro answered with a slightly brighter tone, and turned to the plump woman once more.

"Weasley- _san,_ if it wouldn't be a bother..." he trailed off.

"Oh? Oh! Of course dearie, I do say we might as well be off too." she answered with a sweet smile, casting a glare at her son.

And with that the group of redheads started to walk away, Hitsugaya had started in the opposite direction from them but Juro had motioned him to follow.

_"Why are we following them?"_ Hitsugaya demanded

_"They are leading the way back to the Leaky Cauldron..."_ Juro whispered, hunching just a _tad_ lower just so he could whisper it to the captain

Hitsugaya gave him a questioning look, _"I thought that you know how to get back to the Leaky Cauldron?"_

_"I do! But to get 'back' into the Leaky Cauldron we need a wand to open the wall. So that the Weasley's wouldn't be suspicious I told them that we are muggle-borns and we lost our guide, who was the only one in our group with a wand, Molly-san offered to open the way to the Leaky Cauldron once we found you." _Juro explained quietly.

Hitsugaya remembered now, the barkeeper, Tom, had opened up the courtyard wall by tapping his wand on the bricks. He let out a quick 'hmm' then snapped his eyes at the red-headed brat who had been glaring at him for quite a while. It was beginning to irritate him.

Hitsugaya was relieved when they reached the enchanted wall, that _child _was_ annoying_. The ginger-haired woman- whom Hitsugaya concluded to be the mother of the carrot-topped bunch- briskly walked up to the wall, tapping in the same motion that he remembered Tom had done.

The wall grumbled and the bricks began to clear a way back into the familiar courtyard. Hitsugaya was the last to exit, and, as soon as he stepped into the courtyard, the bricks moved back to their original placements_. _

As they all entered the door that lead into the old pub, Hitsugaya felt relief flood over him.

_"_My, my, Mr. Heyta," the barkeeper said jovially as he approached the taller shinigami, completely mispronouncing the _shinigami_'s name, "I thought you would never come back and my, my, little Fuyuki how ar- oh, Toeshiru? What happened to little Fuyuki and the other two?"

Juro froze on his spot at being reminded about his teammates, he couldn't answer, he couldn't even move!

"They've gone home." Hitsugaya swiftly lied, his voice extremely convincing.

Tom let out an 'oh' then turned to Juro who only nodded, then Hitsugaya turned and walked up to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you for the guide back, Weasley-_san_." he stated with a respectful bow.

He motioned Juro over with a helpful nudge to the taller _shinigami _from Yoruichi. Surely enough, Juro followed but only bowed with no voiced appreciation.

He then silently lead Hitsugaya up the stairs, Yoruichi in tow. Previously, Juro had mentioned that his previous team, along with him, had gotten a room from the Leaky Cauldron. Hitsugaya hadn't really asked how, but he would later.

Once up the stairs, a still silent Juro lead Hitsugaya into the room labeled '10'.

The room was practically empty, with a large window sadly lacking a good view, and two unkempt beds and either sides of the room. Candy wrappers and paper were scattered on the floor. Hitsugaya grunted at the unkempt room of their's, but kept quiet nonetheless.

This was a time to be tactful, and, considering the depressed state that Juro had retreated to, this _was_ thetime.

"Juro..." Hitsugaya ordered in an uncharacteristically gentle tone, attempting to ease Juro's depression. "...get some rest."

_"Hai, Taichou."_ answered the unhappy _shinigami_ before shuffling towards the bed to the left.

Yoruichi then walked over to Hitsugaya, who had made his way over to the window. He reached into his pocket and picked out the silver mobile phone. Impatiently, he flipped it open to see whether there was a connection or not. He had tried to use it while at Diagon alley but all he got was no connection and strange stares from the people who had passed by.

But now it was working perfectly fine, unlike before.

"What are you going to do now, Toshirou?" Yoruichi asked after jumping on the windowsill.

Hitsugaya pressed the dials which beeped to his each touch, "I'm calling the Soul Society if I can even get a signal and then ask for Juro to get picked up and then I'll continue to look for the Arrancars." he stated

He held the cellphone to his ear and heard the dial tone awaiting for someone to pick up.

_"Moshi moshi, this is Ka-"_ a hand flung towards the phone, grabbing it out of the young captain's hand and throwing it against the wall

By instinct, Hitsugaya grabbed hold of the other hand and threw the person against the ground with a loud 'thud'. He then kneed the man on the stomach to secure him onto the ground in a firm hold.

"What is the meaning of this, Hayata?" He growled at the subordinate under hi

"Please Hitsugaya-Taichou don't send me back to Seireitei! Not yet!" Juro begged desperately, "I-I want to stay and look for my captain!"

Hitsugaya lightened his grip on the man and got up, letting go of him as he got to his feet gracefully. He then glided over to where his phone had been thrown, "Don't be ridiculous, you're going back to _Seireitei_."

Juro sprawled back to his feet and flash stepped between Hitsugaya and the phone spreading his arms out defensively, "Please _Taichou_, I know Kobayashi-_taichou_ is alive! I want to find her!"

Tears began to swell from the traumatized man's eyes, "Kobayashi-taichou was always a nice to me, she was nice to everyone. No matter how much times I messed up she always had confidence in me! I can't just leave her now knowing she might be alive. Please, Hitsugaya-_taichou,_ let me stay! Just until we find her!"

Hitsugaya was motionless for a moment, and Juro had thought maybe he had changed his mind, but, with a flash step of his own, Hitsugaya reappeared behind Juro.

"_Bakudō Sai, number one!" _He chanted and, almost immediately, Juro had returned to the ground, arms behind his back in an invisible hold.

Hitsugaya went over to pick up the phone and looked back at Juro while he dialed in the numbers once more. His eyes were avoiding the young captain's as tears began to slide from them.

"What makes you so sure that you can find Kobayashi-san?" Hitsugaya asked as he waited for someone to pick up once more, "It took us _weeks_ to find _you_."

Finally Juro's eyes shifted to Hitsugaya's.

"I know I can find her...because," Juro grunted with conviction, "We know where and when the arrancars are planning to attack the wizards and Kobayashi-taichou would never let them have their way. She'll be there."

Hitsugaya stiffened and stared back at the bound man.

_"Moshi Moshi, This is Kamui Miharu speaking."_ The voice answered at last.

But Hitsugaya did not reply, his grip on the phone tightening.

_'Damn it!'_

_"This is Hitsugaya Toushirou captain of the tenth division," _He started finally, _"I've gotten a lead on my mission so I'm asking for an extension. Have Sasakibe call me back "_

And with that he shut the phone and released Juro from his invisible bindings. He headed back to the window, passing Juro. The taller man was slowly massaging the feeling back to his wrists, wincing.

"You better be right about this Hayata." Toushirou said as he placed himself on the windowsill next to Yoruichi.

Juro looked up at Hitsugaya and with a genuine smile he nodded, "_Hai, Taichou!_"

Yoruichi purred a chuckle and placed herself in the child- turned- _shinigami's_ lap, "Breaking rules now, are we Toushirou?"

Hitsugaya only grunted.


End file.
